Girafarig
|} Girafarig (Japanese: キリンリキ Kirinriki) is a dual-type Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Girafarig is a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots. The female Girafarig has a smaller dark section than the male. There are many triangular, pink spikes along its back. Girafarig's tail possesses a head of its own. The tail's head has yellow eyes, a mouth full of sharp teeth, and a small brain. However, this head is incapable of independent thinking and relies on outside stimuli such as smell to guide its actions. If the tail smells something alluring, it will bite. The tail often mimics the head during feeding, and is able to warn the Pokémon of danger if it is sleeping. Girafarig lives in wide-open , where it feeds on the plant life. In the anime Major appearances Girafarig made its anime debut in The Psychic Sidekicks! under the ownership of a girl named Cherry. A Girafarig belonging to Sonny appeared in Cruisin' for a Losin', in which it went up against Drew's during the Battle Stage of the . Morrison introduced Ash and to his Girafarig in Saved by the Beldum. A Girafarig under the ownership of Roman appeared in A Full Course Tag Battle!, in which it was used alongside Kylie's in a Tag Battle against May's Blaziken and Dawn's Piplup in the Seven Stars Restaurant. called upon her Girafarig to help break down a locked door during the episode Gone With the Windworks!. Minor appearances used a Girafarig to during the opening credits of Spell of the Unown: Entei. It was able to defeat Ash's Chikorita. A Girafarig was among the Pokémon resting in some hot springs in Entei at Your Own Risk. A Girafarig under the ownership of a battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. Lucian used his Girafarig against a in An Elite Meet and Greet!. Girafarig made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon hit with a . Multiple Girafarig were caught by the Pokémon Pinchers in Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Part One). A 's Girafarig appeared briefly in Last Call — First Round!, taking part in the Performance Stage of the Sinnoh Grand Festival along with a . A Girafarig appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Girafarig first appeared in Into the Unown as one of the Pokémon used by Harry, of Team Rocket's Elite Trio. It was used in attempt to capture Suicune in Miltank Melee, it fell asleep temporarily by 's Spore in Iduibitably Ditto. It was used in Great Girafarig, to battle Eusine where it used its tail to find him but it fell into its trap and got electrocuted. In Quilava Quandry, a Girafarig is one of the Pokémon used by the Day-Care Couple to train . Morty later helped a trainer to locate her lost Girafarig in Misdreavus Misgivings, it has a scar under its eye. Later the same trainer was one of the people who volunteered their Pokémon for transfer sending her Girafarig in The Last Battle XIII. A Girafarig was later seen under Lucian's ownership. It was used to move books with its mind and bring them to its Trainer. Pokédex entries }} In the TCG In the TFG One Girafarig figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} and Valor Lakefront}} and Valor Lakefront}} and , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} (Zone 1, ), Mirage Mountain (south of )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=FFF|area=Safari Zone ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Huge Storage 5, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Chroma Road}} |area=Canal Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 4}} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#3)}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Booming Grotto (All Areas), Dark Land: Royal Armory (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Future Sight|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Razor Wind|Normal|Special|80|100|10||'}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|*|'}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20||'}} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Japanese sprites Trivia * An early design of Girafarig had a full-sized second head, reflecting its palindromic name, and rather resembling a . * Girafarig's name is a . ** Kirinriki, Girafarig's Japanese name, is also a palindrome when written in katakana. Origin Girafarig is based on a '' , which resembles the and the . Girafarig's small second brain may have been based on the , an herbivorous dinosaur which is believed by some paleontologists to have , improving its reflexes against predators. Name origin Girafarig is a palindrome based on , based on its two-headed and reverse appearance. Kirinriki is palindrome of 麒麟 kirin (giraffe), and also a combination of kirin and 念力 nenriki (telekinesis). Kirin is also the name of the , the Chinese unicorn. The Qilin was feared by criminals as it was able to detect guilt. After sensing the guilt, the Qilin would stare at the guilty party and pierce its heart. In other languages |zh_cmn=麒麟奇 Qílínqí|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . The name will sound the same when read in reverse |hi=गिरफारिग Girafarig|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Жирафариг Zhirafarig|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} de:Girafarig fr:Girafarig it:Girafarig ja:キリンリキ pl:Girafarig zh:麒麟奇